Forsvaret av Kalmarunionen
Kalmar Union Armed Forces are subordinate to the Ministry of Defence. The Commander-in-chief is Frederik II of Kalmar Union. Under the Act of Union, the Minister of Defence is accountable to Parliament for all activities carried out by the agencies under his or her responsibility. This means that the Ministry, as part of the executive branch of government, is responsible for supervising the activity of its subordinate agencies. The Ministry of Defence (MoD) has been since 2003 an integrated structure with civilian and military personnel. Subordinate to the MoD are the "Armed Forces Military Organisation" as well as the three civilian agencies: *Union Defence Research Agency (UDRA) *Union Security Direktorate (USD) *Direktorate P (DKP). Doctrine The Armed Forces have four main tasks: #To assert the territorial integrity of Kalmar Union. #To defend the country if attacked by a foreign nation. #To support the civil community in case of disasters (e.g. flooding). #To defend the interest of Kalmar Union abroad. #To deploy forces to international support operations. Kalmar Union cooperates with a number of foreign countries in military matters as research, technology, weapons and joint exercices. Recent political decisions have strongly emphasized the will to participate in international operations, to the point where this has become the main short-term goal of training and equipment acquisition. Personnel Until the formation of the Union, traditionally in the old countries the military base was made up of conscripts. From the outset, the new government realized that the security of the Union needed a fully professionalized armed forces. Getting the troops needed to maintain the professionalism of the armed forces is no easy task. So the staff is well paid and enjoy many other social benefits both in their working lives and in their integration into civilian life. Currently, the armed forces are composed of 400.000 troops allocated between different branches of the armed forces. Of these, 120,000 are foreigners who get their nationality after a period of service. With the current restrictive immigration laws, immigrants can reach the nationality after a service period in the armed forces, so this is a good way to get the necessary troops. Training Officers are trained in the different Officer Academy and also at the Military University which has establishments at Kalberg Palace in Stockholm and in Oslo University. Soldiers are trained at the different units of the three branches. Ranks For details regarding ranks: Military Ranks of Kalmar Union Armed Forces. Armed Forces Military Organization The Chief of Defence (CoD)'' is the professional head of the Armed Forces and is an appointment that can be held by an Admiral, Air Lieutenant General, or Army Lieutenant General. The '''CoD', is the principal military adviser to the Minister of Defence. The current CoD of Kalmar Union Armed Forces is Admiral Harald Borg. Armed Forces Headquarters Kalmar Union Armed Forces Headquarters (KUAFH) in Stockholm, acts as the staff of the CoD. It is headed by a three star general (Lt. General) or admiral. KUAFHQ assigns priorities, manages resources, provides force generation and support activities. .Overall, the KUAFHQ have about 2500 employees, including civilian personnel. Each of the four branches of defence is headed by a three star general (Lt. General) or admiral who are subordinate to KUAFHQ. National Joint Headquarters National Joint Headquarters (NJHQ) in Mount Jåttå, close to Stavanger, has operational control of Kalmar Union Armed Forces worldwide 24/7. It is headed by the Chief of Operations (CoO), a three star general or admiral. It has 1500 employees, including civilian personnel. NJHQ and the four Regional Headquarters are command and control centers for the four branches of the armed forces within their areas of influence. Regional Headquarters Subordinate to NJHQ are: *'Regional Headquarters Scandinavia' (RSHQ) *'Regional Headquarters Finland' (REHQ) *'Regional Headquarters Artic ' (RAHQ) *'Fast Reaction Force Headquarters ' (IDHQ). Each Regional Headquarters consists of the Regional Headquarters of the four branches:'' Navy, Army, Air Force and Gendarmerie.'' Special Weapons Headquarters Union Special Weapons Headquarters (USWHQ) is the Armed Forces headquarters in charge of the new non-human elements of the Armed Forces. Droids and Artificial Intelligence Devices. Armed Forces Logistics Organisation Armed Forces Logistics Organisation (AFLO) is responsible for engineering, procurement, investment, supply, information and communications technology. It is also responsible for maintenance, repair and storage of material. Armed Forces Intelligence Service The Armed Forces Intelligence Service (AFIS) is an intelligence, joint security and counter-intelligence service within the Kalmar Union Armed Forces. Its members are a mix of civilian employees and military personnel. Military Branches *Royal Union Navy *Royal Union Army *Royal Union Air Force *Royal Union Gendarmerie *Royal Union Home Guard International deployments Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations